


The King Is Dead, Long Live The King

by luxwrites



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coronation, Gen, Grief/Mourning, and he knows he has to do the coronation, but ignis reminds him of the rules of magic, but not a sad ending, friends being there for each other, he just really doesn't want to, his dad just died ok, its sad, noctis is sad, sad sad boi, you can't tell me hes not gonna be sad about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxwrites/pseuds/luxwrites
Summary: The magic in the Kingdom of Lucis relies on its connection to a King. When Regis dies in the Citadel, Noctis and his friends must host a makeshift coronation ceremony so that what little protection magic still exists will be able to connect to Noctis. But of course, Noctis has been dreading this day his entire life. Now that it's finally here, he just wants to curl into a ball and ignore everything.





	The King Is Dead, Long Live The King

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped into my head, so like... let's make Noctis suffer, shall we? That good ole sad fic with chocobro bonding.  
> (The second part should be up within a couple days)

Noctis watched the smoke curl upwards from Insomnia like a snake unraveling to lie in the sun. His heart sat in his stomach, and he barely managed to keep down the soup Ignis had made earlier that day. Watching his city burn, Noctis could hardly bare to turn away when Ignis approached him.  


“Noctis-“ He started.  


“I can’t, Iggy. I can’t. He could still be alive, somewhere, we don’t know that he’s-“  


“You can feel it, Noct. I am deeply sorry. I know the love you shared with your father meant much. To him, and to you.”  
“Then Ignis, please don’t make me-“  


“I’m sorry, Noct. If we do not go through the ceremony, Insomnia and all of Lucis will fall away, piece by piece. Any remnants of magical protection will collapse without a King to provide a source for their power. It must be done. And it must be done soon.”  


Noctis felt the agonizingly slow tears dampen his cheeks. He had never been one to cry often, but the tears rained down with a vengeance now that he knew there was no way out of what was to come.  


“Uh… Noct? What’s going on?” Prompto’s voice chimed in, returning Noctis to the present moment. He stood at the edge of a small, grassy cliff, Imperial ships skating through the clouds above, oblivious to their presence.  


Turning to face his best friend, Noctis couldn’t help the small sigh that escaped him. Ignis stepped in to save him explaining the situation.  


“The prince needs to undergo the coronation ceremony. I know it seems… rather sudden, but I am afraid it cannot be postponed. We’ll make camp near Hammerhead and perform the ceremony there.”  


“Wait, wait, wait, his Dad _just_ died,” Prompto said, “Can’t we wait a couple days? He’s-“  


“No, Prom, it has to be now.” Noctis wiped at the traitorous tears on his cheeks and sniffed once before placing a trembling hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “This- uh- I understand if you don’t want to… take part. Protecting a- a King, it’s a lot more than just- well, just a prince.”  


Prompto frowned for a brief moment before realization dawned on him.  


“Hey, Noct, buddy, I’m not going anywhere. I’m crownsguard for _you_ , not just some random guy who happens to be a prince. _You_. Got that?”  


Noctis let a small, sad smile grace his lips before Gladio interrupted.  


“Hate to break this up, kids, but uh… we won’t be unnoticed by those Imperial ships forever.”  


“Gladio is correct, we should head to camp and prepare the necessities for the ceremony.” Ignis lay a hand on Noctis’ shoulder, and Gladio on his other. The prince, although heartbroken, stood calm and tall for the moment before taking his first steps forward towards being King. There would be time for grief, and no doubt tonight would bring along its fair share of tears. But for a second, Noctis got to feel like the kid he was, sheltered between his Shield and Advisor, watching Prompto take pictures as they walked back to the Regalia.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed the author, it’s favourite meal is a comment of any kind


End file.
